The 12 Days of Fairy Tail
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, a salmon just for Happy! Wait what? A parody to "The Twelve Days of Christmas" along with a mini one-shot for each day! Enjoy minna-san! (For Tangledcharm's Fairy Tail Christmas Story Competition)


**_On the 1st day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, a salmon just for Happy._**

"Oi Happy!" Natsu's familiar voice rang out across the guild as he kicked open the main doors. "I've got your present!"

The blue exceed glanced over his shoulder, and saw that the salmon haired man was hauling an enormous basket, tied with a vibrant red bow, on his back. He began walking over to him, and Happy immediately knew what was inside.

"Your favorite." Natsu smiled thoughtfully as he placed the basket on the table Happy was sitting on. "Go on, open it."

Happy didn't hesitate. He quickly jumped up onto the box, and eagerly began untying the red bow. As the ribbon fell away, he gingerly opened the lid of the basket. The tantalizing aroma of fresh caught salmon made its way into his nose. He sighed in content as he breathed in the heavenly aroma.

"How can you stand the smell?" Lucy asked wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's yummy!" Happy insisted. Then he noticed Carla sitting next to Wendy at a nearby table. "Hey Natsu," he asked, a bit embarrassed. "Is it okay if I give some of my salmon to Carla?"

"Of course!" the dragonslayer responded. "Who knows? This time, you might win her over!" he whispered loudly.

Happy nodded thanks to his companion and proceeded to pick the best fish in the entire basket. He picked out three of the best salmon in the basket; each of them just the right size, not so big that you wouldn't be able to finish it, or too small that you would still be hungry; every slate gray scale sparkled in the dim candlelight like gemstones. He reached for the ribbon, and carefully tied the tails of the perfect salmon together.

Happy landed on the table. "Here Carla, for you." he said, trying his best to keep a confident face as he handed his beloved the fish "bouquet".

When the white exceed didn't reply, Happy realized with a pang of sorrow that she would again reject his gift. He opened his mouth to say that it was okay if she didn't want it, but then Carla spoke.

"Thank you, Happy." Her voice was barely audible as she took the fish from his paws.

"You're welcome." Happy smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Carla, I thought you didn't like fish." Wendy said with a confused tone.

"I don't hate _all_ fish." Carla admitted. "Salmon is the only one I can eat and really enjoy." She smiled at Happy.

A warm, fuzzy feeling began to take over the blue exceed's body. "It's my favorite too!" He smiled back at her.

Carla blushed a little. "We all know that, you idiot."

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

"Any ways," Carla started. "I got something for you too."

"You did?" Happy asked, a bit shocked for Carla had never gotten him anything before.

The white exceed fluttered under the table, and popped back up a few seconds later, with an exceed-sized fishing rod in her paws.

"At first I was planning on getting you some fish." Carla explained. "But then I remembered that your fishing rod broke when you last went fishing in the East Forest with Natsu." She held out the rod. "I thought I would save you the trouble of buying a new one."

"Wow, thanks Carla!" Happy jumped gleefully. "I've been wanting to go to the bait store to get one, but then Lucy forgot she needed to pay her rent, and Natsu and the others hurried off to do a ton of jobs, so I never had the chance to go there."

Carla laughed a little. "You're welcome." And then flew off to give Pantherlily his present.

Happy turned around, and was just about to tell Natsu that Carla really did accept his gift this time, when he heard her cute, melodic voice shout, "Merry Christmas Happy!"

_"Merry Christmas, Carla."_

* * *

**_On the 2nd day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy._**

"Merry Christmas, Gray-sama." Juvia blushed, as she handed the ice mage gift carefully wrapped in sapphire blue wrapping paper and tied with a pearl white bow. "Juvia made it herself."

"Wow, thanks Juvia." The raven haired man smiled at her.

The water mage hugged herself. _"Ah! Gray-sama's smile is so dreamy!"_

"Hmm, wonder what's in here." Gray said as he began to lift the lid.

"I believe, this is for moi." A certain Lamia Scale wizard butted in, snatching the present from Gray's hands.

"L-lyon-sama." Juvia stuttered, trying to say that the present was for Gray and not him.

"Oi! Give that back you bastard!" Gray shouted, trying to land a punch of Lyon's face.

"Why do _you_ want it?" the white haired mage asked, holding the gift out of his reach. "You've never accepted anything from Juvia-chan before."

"Don't call me Juvia-chan!" the water mage exclaimed, annoyed.

Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, she worked so hard on it." He mumbled. "I don't want to disappoint her."

"So you're only doing this to keep her happy?"

"Of course not!" Gray shouted, trying to defend himself. "It's just that, no girl has ever given me anything that was hand-made before." He said with the same muffled tone.

"Alas, you do have a good point." Lyon sighed in disappointment. "You can have this back." He said, placing the gift in Gray's hands.

"Now that that is over with." The ice mage eagerly began to lift the lid. "Whoa, you made this yourself?" he asked in amazement as he pulled out a snow globe with an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yes." Juvia replied, her face coloring. "Juvia has never really built anything with her own hands before, so I had to ask for some help from a workshop owner."

"I was wondering why you didn't surprise tackle me a few weeks ago." Gray said thoughtfully.

"T-tackle?" Juvia stuttered, her face turning pink. "So, do you like it?"

"Of course," he responded. "It's got everything I like, ice and Fairy Tail." He flashed her a teasing smile. "Besides, you made it just for me."

_"Did Juvia hear right?" _the water mage's heart started to beat out of tune. _"Gray-sama likes it, because Juvia made it?"_

"But next time you give me a gift, make sure that Lyon is no where around." His voice cut through her thoughts.

"Okay, Gray-sama!"

* * *

**_On the 3rd day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy._**

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

The celestial mage was worried, because it was Christmas, one of Natsu's most favorite holidays, and he was looking a little gloomy. Besides, he seemed so energetic and cheerful earlier when he gave Happy his gift.

"Well," the dragonslayer began. "All of the happiness and laughter everywhere, it just reminds me of how I celebrated Christmas with Igneel."

"But Fairy Tail's always like this during Christmas." She said. "Actually, pretty much every day! You must think of Igneel a lot then."

"I do." He admitted. "But this year I just feel, I don't know, left out." He sighed and then continued. "I mean, I know that Fairy Tail is my family, but I feel like there's no one especially close." He gestured to Romeo and Macao. "I mean, Romeo has his dad. " He gestured to Gray and Juvia. "And those two obviously go together."

"Since when have you become a matchmaker like Mira?" Lucy teased.

"I haven't." he answered. "Jellal must be crazy to be in love with someone as scary as Erza." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't get how Mirajane says they're perfect for each other."

"But those two are cute together." Lucy pouted. "Besides, you've seen how they act in front of each other."

"How does he do that?" Natsu mumbled in frustration.

"How does he do what?"

"Well, I've eaten Erza's cake before, and got beat to a bloody pulp." Natsu explained casually. "And when Jellal eats it, Erza doesn't do anything to him!"

"I have to admit, I was a bit surprised when that happened." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Any ways," the sadness returned to his tone. "That's why I feel left out."

The celestial mage frowned. "Aww, cheer up. It's Christmas, your favorite holiday!" she squeezed his hand. "Besides, I'm your best friend. And best friends are always there for each other!"

His face reddened at her soft touch. "Do you think I'll find Igneel?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Of course!" Lucy responded with a smile. "Maybe not this year, or the next. But you'll find him!"

"I wonder if Gajeel misses Metilicana during Christmas." He glanced at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I betcha he does!" Lucy nudged Natsu with her elbow. "And when he's feeling lonely, he has Levy-chan to cheer him up! And when Wendy misses Grandeeney there's always Romeo!"

"I think you're the one who became the matchmaker." Natsu remarked with a smirk.

"Hey! Just because I want to be like Mira in _some_ ways doesn't mean I want to do matchmaking!" the celestial spirit mage shouted.

"Sure. " Natsu drawled.

"Fine!" she sighed in defeat. "I have to admit, I agree with Mira, Gray and Juvia are meant to be. So are Jellal and Erza."

"And don't forget NaLu!" Mirajane shouted over all the noise. "It's one of my favorite parings!"

_"NaLu? Doesn't that mean…me and Lucy?"_

* * *

**_On the fourth day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy._**

"This party is pretty lively, isn't it?" Sherry remarked. She cupped her face and sighed happily. "It must be love!"

"But then again, Fairy Tail is the most rambunctious group in all of Magnolia, so it isn't a surprise." Ren sweatdropped.

"Ren, it seems you have found a lady with the most romantic parfum ever as your fiancée!" Ichiya danced over to the two, dressed in a ridiculous white tuxedo decorated with dozens of tiny silver and red bells.

"Ah, here comes Mr. Perfume again." Sherry sighed. "You're always hanging around him with Hibiki and Eve. Is that love, Ren?"

"I honestly have no clue what that question means." Ren admitted. "But I am certain that I'm NOT in love with senpai."

Sherry just giggled, as a light pink flush formed on Ren's face.

"Ah, Ren, the parfum of love is in the air around you!" Ichiya stated randomly; the bells on his tux jingling.

"Actually, the "parfum" of love is everywhere." Ren said. "Hey look, I think I see Erza and Jellal over there." He pointed at the two who were towards the back of the guild. "Hmm? What's this?" he smirked. "Looks like they're going to share a beautiful holiday kiss!"

"WHAT?!" Ichiya gasped in horror. "That hideous Tattoo Face dared touch my wonderful smelling Erza-san's perfect lips?!" he pulled out his strength parfum. "She must be trembling in terror, but when I, her knight in shining armor beat up Jellal and rescue her, she will reward me with a kiss of true love!"

"W-wait senpai!" Ren called after the Blue Pegasus mage. "I don't think that's a good-."

**BOOM!**

"Idea…"

"It certainly wasn't." Sherry agreed hugging Ren from behind. "Youch." She grimaced. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Get back here you damned bastard!" Jellal shouted furiously, chasing after a violently trembling Ichiya.

"SAAAAVE MEEE! MEEEN!" Ichiya screamed. "THIS MAN IS A MONSTER!"

"Should we go help him?" Sherry asked.

"Normally I would say yes." Ren admitted. "But then again, senpai needs to learn that Erza isn't his girlfriend anymore."

Sherry giggled again, and then pecked Ren on the cheek.

* * *

**_On the 5th day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy._**

"SAAAAVE MEEE! MEEEN!" Ichiya screamed. "THIS MAN IS A MONSTER!"

"And to think I thought Jellal was one of the calm people in Fairy Tail." Sting sweatdropped, watching the Heavenly Body Mage chase Ichiya.

"But he has a good reason to go berserk though." Yukino pointed out. "How would you react if Ichiya was trying to kiss the woman you love?"

Sting paused for a moment, shocked that Yukino would ask a question like that. "W-well…" he stuttered, sheepishly scratching that back of his head. "I would be mad…"

"Sting-kun." Lector said, appearing out of nowhere, surprising the dragonslayer. "You seem kinda jittery talking about romance." He smirked. "Ooh, do ya like Yukino? Hmm? Hmm?"

"Shut up!" Sting yelled. "For your information, I do _not_ like her!"

"I honestly doubt that."

The blonde dragonslayer turned his head. "Huh? Who's there?"

Rogue emerged from the shadows, followed by Frosch.

"I shoulda known it was you." Sting growled to himself under his breath. "What are you doing here? Spying perhaps?"

"No, just doing some innocent observing." Rogue responded.

"Fro was just observing too!" the green exceed added.

"How was that just observing?" Carla asked, flying in along with Happy and Pantherlily.

"Observing, spying, both mean the same thing." Sting said. "Now, what do you want?"

Rogue just smiled smugly. "Oh, what do I want? I just want to know how your relationship with Yukino is going."

"Ooh, so Sting found a girlfriend before Natsu." Happy smirked. "Not much of a surprise though."

"Ugh, just go back to Natsu-san." Sting groaned, shooing Happy away.

"R-r-relationship?" Yukino stuttered.

"Yeah," Rogue slapped Sting on the back. "I've noticed that Sting here is always acting flustery around you."

"Flustery?"

"Yeah, you know. When you act all weird in front of your crush, and try to hide it, even though _everyone_ can see that it's obvious you like the person you're star-."

Sting swiftly punched his partner in the face.

"-ing at." Rogue finished casually, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh never mind." Sting growled before storming off to find someone else to talk to.

"That idiot, doing that just shows how much he's in love with you." Rogue smirked at Yukino.

"I-in…l-love?"

* * *

**_On the 6th day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, six party dresses, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy._**

"So, how does it look?" Mirajane asked, twirling her creamy white dress tied with a large golden bow at the hip and accented with a simple pearl necklace.

"It's nice." Laxus commented. "A lot different from the other one."

"You mean this one?" Mirajane seemed to disappear for a second, and then returned wearing a strapless ice blue dress, sparkling with dozens of sapphire sequins and completed with a matching head band. "Or this one?" she disappeared again, and came back dressed in a dark green knee-length dress with a bright red poinsettia tucked behind her ear.

"Can you secretly requip like Erza or somethin'?" Laxus asked, half amazed and half sweatdropping.

"Oh no, I can't. Besides, if I could, she could probably requip faster." Mirajane responded, before appearing dressed in a red top with white fuzz near the top and a matching skirt, accented with a black belt and a golden buckle that resembled those of Santa's. "Is it this one?"

"Nah, I think it was white or gold."

Mirajane struck a pose in a dress completely covered with golden sequins and finished off with earrings shaped like stars. And then switched to a pearl white dress accented with silver lace gloves and a crystal necklace along with a pair of crystal earrings.

"So, which one was it?" the transforming mage asked.

"None of them." Laxus replied with a smirk. "I just wanted to see you in all of your dresses again. Though I didn't expect you to change so fast…"

"You did?" Mirajane asked, trying hard to keep her voice straight. "Why?"

"I don't know." Laxus admitted. "Just wanted to, I guess."

Mirajane quickly returned to her first dress, trying to hide her face. She reached for a tray holding two mugs of foamy beer, and headed off to serve the drinks to the guests.

Laxus just smirked when he saw her face, and stood up to go look for Makarov when the Rajinshu stopped him.

"Laxus-san, don't you think Mirajane looks hot in those dresses?" Bickslow asked. His face was covered by his usual mask, but the S-class mage swore he could feel him smirking underneath it.

"I guess." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yes or no?" Evergreen persisted.

"I don't know." Laxus through his hands up into the air. "Ugh, I need to talk to Gramps."

"He's totally falling for her." Freed snickered.

* * *

**_On the 7th day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, seven years of silence, six party dresses, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy._**

"Jellal!" Erza exclaimed cheerfully, throwing herself in his arms. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Erza." He said, ruffling her hair.

"So, is Meredy doing okay without Ultear?" the requip mage asked. "She looked sort of gloomy yesterday."

"She's doing better now." Jellal answered. "And Juvia has been keeping her company."

"That's good to know." Erza snuggled closer to him. "How about you?" she asked.

"Well, I of course still miss her. She was a great friend." The ultramarine responded. "I even miss her teasing sometimes. It's hard for me to go through a day without thinking that she's gonna say, "Jellal, if we join Fairy Tail, you should kiss Erza, "or "Jellal, are you going to ask Erza out yet?"

The scarlet haired mage blushed. "Looks like you listened to her last question."

Jellal just smiled. Last year, when Jellal was freed from going back to prison, he along with Meredy joined Fairy Tail. It took around a month of Meredy's pestering that he finally asked Erza on a date. Now, the two of them were celebrating their first Christmas together.

He ran his fingers through her silk soft hair. "Erza, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

A pang of sorrow clawed at his heart. "It's just that, in those seven years you were gone, I never thought I would ever had the chance to ask you out on a date."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, during that long period of time, I've always told myself I shouldn't fall in love with those who walk in the light." He said. "And, well, you certainly walk in the light." He looked away. "It's just that, even though I tried atoning for my sins, the fact that I hurt you, and made you cry. I'll never forgive myself for that. I don't deser-."

Jellal abruptly stopped when he felt Erza trembling against him. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck. He could feel tears sliding out of her eyes.

"Stop." Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "Stop saying that." She pulled away from him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Stop saying that you don't deserve to be with me!" a rivulet of tears trickled from her right eye. "I love you Jellal! So just stop! Please, just stop!"

Now he felt terrible. Even though he swore to himself he would never hurt her again, here he was, making his beloved cry on Christmas Eve. If Natsu had been watching them, the dragonslayer would've pounded him to dust by now. "Erza…" Jellal started, as the rest of his sentence dissolved away from his mind. He immediately took her into his arms, and began to gently stroke her scarlet tresses. "Shh, don't cry." He crooned. "I promise I'll stop saying that, okay?"

Erza didn't reply, but nodded slowly. Jellal continued stroking her hair until her tears stopped flowing. He sighed in relief.

He gently brushed off the last tear running from her right eye. "You okay now?"

"Yeah." She looked up at his face, mesmerized by his handsome brown eyes. She leaned up closer to him, her lips parted. At that moment all the other noises in the guild were shut out from her ears. All she could hear was the steady rhythm of breathing. His hair brushed against her cheeks. "Jellal," she murmured, waiting to feel her first kiss.

"MEEEN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY ERZA-SAN'S LIPS!" Ichiya punched Jellal through the wall. "I, ICHIYA WILL BE THE ONE TO GIVE ERZA-SAN HER FIRST KISS!" He leaned closer to the scarlet haired mage, (who had zoned out because the Blue Pegasus mage's hideous appearance had frightened Erza), and attempted to kiss her.

**BOOM!**

The wall Jellal had just crashed through was now smithereens, sending Ichiya flying. The clouds of saw dust cleared away, revealing a very furious Jellal. His eyes were flaming red orbs.

"M-men…" Ichiya stuttered.

"You," his whole body started to glow golden, signaling he was about to use meteor. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted, lunging at the Blue Pegasus mage.

"SAAAVE MEEE! MEEEN!" Ichiya screamed. "THIS MAN IS A MONSTER!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" Jellal yelled. "CERMA!"

There was another explosion sending Ichiya flying across the guild and landing in a bowl of punch. The red liquid soaked his white tux turning it pink. He growled and attempted to jump out of the bowl and attack Jellal, but ended up tipped over the punch bowl, and landed face first on the hard wooden table.

The former wizard saint rushed back to Erza. "Are you okay Erza?" he asked worriedly.

"H-he t-tried t-to k-kiss m-me…"

Jellal cracked his knuckles. "And if he tries again, I'll beat him to a pulp."

"Oh Jellal." Erza returned back to normal and snuggled into his sculpted chest. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his musky scent. Her eyes flashed open a second later, and she cupped Jellal's face. He just smiled and leaned closer, gently kissing her. Erza tugged him closer, savoring the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. She didn't care if the whole world could see them right now, or even Mirajane. All she wanted to do was enjoy her first kiss.

* * *

**_On the 8th day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, eight different flames, seven years of silence, six party dresses, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy!_**

"Wow Romeo, you learned how to use four more types of fire?" Wendy asked in astonishment. "Can you show me them?"

"I already know how to use normal fire, sticky purple fire, cold blue fire, and weird smelling yellow fire." Romeo explained. "And after another year of training I learned how to use this white fire that really stings." A white magic circle appeared, and then a bright white flame flared up in Romeo's palm.

"How bad does it sting?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, actually." The fire mage admitted. "Totomaru just said it really stings, like acid burning your skin."

"That sounds painful."

"I also learned how to use this green fire that really is like acid. It can practically burn through anything!" A bright green flame appeared. "I tested it out on a wooden board. It sizzled for a long time, and there was so much smoke coming off of it I thought people would mistake it for a forest fire."

"What are the other two?" Wendy asked. Romeo just smiled at how curious the Sky Dragonslayer was.

This time a red flame showed up. "This one is mostly like normal fire, but it's extremely hot." He chuckled before adding, "Natsu tried it once, and started spazzing out it was too spicy."

"Oh, that's why he was screaming, "my mouth is on fire!" that day." Wendy put on a thoughtful look. "I didn't try to help him because I thought he was just shouting randomly with fire spewing out of his mouth as usual."

"The last one is a black flame." Romeo said. "Totomaru said I shouldn't use it unless it's a real emergency, so I can only tell you about it." Wendy nodded, and he continued. "You know how Lucy can use that Urano Metoria spell? Well, it's sort of like that. It's really powerful and gets magical power from the stars. But I need to get stronger before I can use it."

"You two seem to be getting along together well." Mirajane smiled as she walked by carrying a tray with two foaming mugs of golden beer. "So Romeo, were you trying to win Wendy's heart by displaying how strong your fires are?"

"Whaaaat?" Romeo looked away, embarrassed. "Of course not, she just wanted to see them, that's all."

"Oh come on, admit it." Mirajane prodded him in the shoulder. "You think she's cute, don't you?"

"Mira-nee!"

"Aww, can't you take on a little teasing?" the white haired mage pouted, before handing Cana another mug of beer.

_"Maybe Mirajane is right…Wendy is kinda cute…hold on a second what the heck am I thinking?!"_

* * *

**_On the 9th day of Christmas my wizard gave nine monsters growling, eight different flames, seven years of silence, six party dresses, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy!_**

"And then I, the manly Elfman, punched the monsters – in a manly fashion – thus having saved Evergreen." Elfman finished his story, and started bowing, waiting for applause.

"You baka!" Evergreen screeched. "You ran away, while I turned the monsters to stone!"

"I'm pretty sure I defeated them with a manly punch."

"You defeated two or three of them." Evergreen admitted. "But then there's was one that was larger than the others, and it had such a hideous face, you ran away." She smirked before adding. "In an un-manly fashion, that is."

"Impossible!" Elfman rashly stood up from his chair, sending it toppling to the ground. "Everything I do is manly!"

"Not everything!" Evergreen argued. "The way you ran away was certainly not manly."

"Hold on a second, you're confusing me." Laxus said from the beer barrel he was using as a seat. "Who defeated the monsters?"

"I did!" Evergreen and Elfman shouted at the same time. They looked at each other sternly. "No, I did!"

"Elf-nee, why do you bother fighting about something as measly as who defeated the monsters?" Lisanna asked while sweatdropping.

"Because it's about manliness!" the white haired mage declared, pumping his fist in the air. "Anything about manliness deserves to be argued about!"

The rest of the Rajinshu, Laxus, and Lisanna sweatdropped, as Evergreen and Elfman continued to bicker.

"Hmm? What's going on over here?" Mirajane asked, walking over to the group. She turned to face Elfman and Evergreen. "A bickering couple?"

"A what?!" Evergreen and Elfman shouted in shock.

"A couple." Mirajane smiled. "Aww, you should see your faces, kawaii!"

"Nee-san…"

"Elfman, I thought you told me once that you were manly enough to take on my teasing."

"I am manly enough!"

"Then why are you flustering?'

"Well then, I am flustering in a manly fashion!"

"Flustering in a manly fashion?" Evergreen sweatdropped. "What is that supposed to mean?

"I honestly have no clue."

While the three babbled on, trying to figure out what flustering in a manly fashion meant, the rest of the group sweatdropped again.

"What a stupid thing to have a conversation about." Freed stated.

"Ah well, Ever and Elfman do go together good, am I right?" Bickslow asked.

"You guys told me you saw them on the Love Love Slide when we all went to that waterpark." Laxus snickered.

"Didn't Evergreen turn Elfman into stone or something?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure did." Freed said. "Poor Elfman."

* * *

**_On the 10th day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, ten brand new novels, nine monsters growling, eight different flames, seven years of silence, six party dresses, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy!_**

"Levy-chan, how many people gave you gifts?" Lucy asked, staring at the tower of books sitting at Levy's table.

The solid script mage counted up her books. "Ten so far." She responded.

"Gosh, no wonder why you have so many back at Fairy Hills." Lucy said thoughtfully. "You must receive a ton of books each year."

Levy just smiled. "Most of them are from the usual people. Jet and Droy of course. And you, Lisanna, and Mirajane."

"Did Gajeel happen to get you one?" Lucy whispered loudly, hoping that the iron dragonslayer could hear her.

Levy seemed to go blank for a second. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"So, which book did he get you?"

"_Divergent_." The blue haired mage replied. "It's sold out in every bookstore in Magnolia and Oshibana!"

"Wow, how did he know?" Lucy asked, hoping that Levy couldn't see her smirking.

"He probably just heard me blabbing off about how bad I wanted the book or something." Levy responded. To Lucy, her tone seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"I don't think that was the case." Lucy said, snickering slightly.

Levy must've known where this conversation was going because she seemed to intentionally bring up the "Lucy-do-you-think-Natsu-is-hot?" topic.

"Erm…" she stuttered, her facing turning beet red. "Ack! This isn't about me, it's about you and uh, you-know-who."

"Lu-chan, I already told you I don't like him!" Levy pouted.

"Sure." The blonde drawled.

"I'm serious, I don't like him!"

"Then why is your face red?"

"From…yelling?"

"Tee hee!"

"I'm serious!'

"Ooh, you're blushing!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Come on, doesn't Mirajane do it to you all the time?"

"She mostly does it too Gajeel."

"Ha! So you do like him!

"Wha? No…"

"Oh Levy-chan."

* * *

**_On the 11th day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, eleven love poems, ten brand new novels, nine monsters growling, eight different flames, seven years of silence, six party dresses, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy!_**

"So, along with that other gift, you're giving Jenny a poem, eh?" Eve asked.

"Of course." Hibiki replied, checking his paper one last time for any mistakes. "I've been doing the same thing for the past five years."

"How many have you given her so far?"

"Well I always write one for Christmas and one for Valentine's Day." He paused for a moment, calculating. "Ten so far. This is my eleventh."

"I wonder what Ren's getting for Sherry." The blonde haired mage said, scanning the ginormous crowd for the couple.

"Definitely not a poem." Hibiki said with a smirk. "Ren may have the looks, but he's not poetic."

"Well, at least he can rhyme better than senpai." Eve said, sweatdropping at the thought of the time Ichiya attempted to write a love letter to Erza.

_You're the one I can't live without  
This fact is true, I have no doubt  
I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way together we're free  
You may be strange and slightly loony  
But all this means nothing to me  
Because you are who you are  
And I can see your beauty  
Inside and out  
Which is what threw me_

_When every day I see you_  
_Till then I cannot wait_  
_To know what we will go through_  
_Are in the hands of fate_  
_The first time that I saw you_  
_I knew I must steal your heart_  
_I hope that it's mine forever_  
_And that we never do part_

_You are the one I love the most_  
_And to this here fact I propose a toast;_  
_May we grow old and still have fun_  
_Because I love you and my heart you've won._

_(By Josh Mertens)_

* * *

**_On the 12th day of Christmas my wizard gave to me, twelve celestial spirits, eleven love poems, ten brand new novels, nine monsters growling, eight different flames, seven years of silence, six party dresses, five exceeds! Four allied guilds, three mighty dragons, two ice mages, and a salmon just for Happy! _**

"Ah Lucy, you look simply dazzling in that red dress!" Loke complimented, flashing a sparkling smile.

"Mooo!" Taurus butted in, pushing Loke out of the way. "Yes, your nice body is shown beautifully in that dress!"

A sapphire blue tail slapped the bull in the face. "Tsk," a certain mermaid spirit chided. "That dress is too simple, Lucy."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance.

"You should wear green." Aquarius said. "Red just burns my eyes.

"Oh…"

"It doesn't matter what my master is wearing, she always looks like a golden daisy, sparkling with dew on a fine summer morning!"

Lucy sweatdropped, while Taurus continued ogling her curves and Aquarius _harrumphed_. Loke's eyebrow twitched a little while he watched the bull ogle Lucy's body. When he finally was fed up enough, he bunched Taurus onto the 2nd floor.

"MOOOOOO!"

"Sheesh, such a pervert." Loke muttered to himself, carrying Lucy bridal style to where Aries and Virgo were.

"Ugh, why are all my spirits partying too?" Lucy grumbled.

"Do you want me to leave, Lucy-san?" Aries asked innocently. "Gomensai!"

"Ack! I didn't mean that you couldn't! I just was wondering why." The blonde stuttered, sweating nervously.

"Looks like Yukino's spirits are having fun too." Loke remarked, pointing at Libra who was dancing for some people. "Though I feel bad for Pisces." He sweatdropped gesturing to the fish spirit who was currently dodging Happy's attempts to eat them.

"How did Pisces even manage to fit in here?" Lucy asked. "Though the guild is pretty big." She realized Loke was still carrying her. "Put me down!"

"Of course, my princess." Loke said regally, setting her down.

"Can't you go a day without flirting with me?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"That's practically impossible, Lucy my love." Loke kneeled down and kissed her hand.

"Oh really?" she placed a hand on her hip. "In my opinion, I think someone else is your love." She pointed at a certain ram spirit.

"What makes you say that?" Loke asked, his voice as confident as ever.

"Sometimes when I summon both of you, I see you staring at her." Lucy snickered.

"I admit, she is a cute spirit." Loke said. "Unlike Aquarius." He muttered quietly.

"I should've known you wouldn't fall for that trick." Lucy snapped her fingers. "Aha! I know!" Out of nowhere she pulled out a photo. "Do you remember this day at the GMG?"

It was a picture of Aries in a wooly swim suit.

"Yes, the day of the Naval Battle." Loke hummed casually. "There were so many beautiful woman in there, including you."

"Darn it." Lucy balled her hands into fists. "I'm gonna make you confess, just watch!" she paused for a moment. _"Gosh, Natsu's right, I am acting like Mira…"_

"Fine by me." Loke said, walking back over to Taurus and Aquarius who were arguing about if Lucy was attractive or no.

_"Phew…that was close…"_

* * *

**_Merru Christmasu minna-san!_**

**_-Warrior Phoenix_**


End file.
